


Someone New

by Lotheindra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Memory Loss, Stiles, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotheindra/pseuds/Lotheindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek gets hit by a witches curse trying to protect Stiles he loses his memory. His mind is set back to just after catching Stiles and Scott snooping around his property looking for Scott's inhaler. The pack must try to figure out how to break the witches curse while dealing with Derek. The only problem is his memory seems to reset everyday so they have to reexplain everything over, and over, and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone New

Stiles decided he hated everything supernatural, but what he hated most were witches and warlocks. Those magic beings could kiss his ass. It had only been a week since their run in with a particularly powerful coven of witches which had of course gone horribly. They had followed Derek’s plan, which turned out to be no plan at all, and barged in fangs and claws out hoping for the best. The best is not what they got, instead they got one curse and a lot of injuries which eventually healed. The injuries Stiles could deal with considering he dealt with the pack getting hurt all the time but the curse was a whole different level of chaos Stiles didn't even want to think about.

The witch had hit Derek with the curse just when they thought they had won. Most of the coven had fled getting the message that Beacon Hills was their territory except one witch. This one witch had decided she was going to be a hero in her own little way and aimed the curse at Stiles but Derek had dove in front of him just in the nick of time. While the witch was preoccupied watching the curse hit Derek, Isaac had ripped her throat out which in hind site maybe wasn't the smartest decision considering now they were stuck with a cursed Derek and no one to tell them what the curse actually was.

They then had gone back to Derek’s loft to celebrate their victory, thinking the curse was harmless, and sat around watching movies and eating take out. The next morning they woke up to screaming, Derek’s screaming. It turned out that the curse had wiped Derek’s memory back to just after he’d arrived in Beacon Hills. Now they had to deal with a very confused Derek who didn't know Erica, Isaac, Lydia, Allison or Boyd. In fact the only people Derek did know were Scott and Stiles but that was only because he remembered them snooping around on his property when they were looking for Scott’s inhaler. The conversation that happened after Derek had pinned Stiles to a wall demanding answers was nothing short of awkward. They had to explain that yes Derek was an Alpha now and yes this was his pack whether he liked it or not and if he could just ignore his rage for one second they’d get to the rest of the story you brooding sarcastic impatient sour wolf god damn. In retrospect maybe they shouldn't have let Stiles do most of the talking since he was not known for his patience. 

Once they had finally explained everything to Derek, trying to breeze past the whole your uncle is a psychotic murdering sociopath part, he finally calmed down knowing that they were telling the truth. They spent the rest of the day showing Derek around Beacon Hills because while not much had changed since he was a teenager there were enough changes to spur a tour. They then repeated the previous night of movies and take out deciding they all needed a treat after the particularly stressful day and they all fell asleep in front of the t.v. The next morning they woke up to screaming, Derek’s screaming. 

It was only then that Stiles realized what the curse actually did and he was more than pissed at the witch. He could deal with Derek not remembering the past few years, that was fine, he could not deal with Derek not remembering the last few years every single day and them having to reexplain it to him every single day. Stiles was pretty sure his back had bruises from Derek slamming him into a wall every morning for the last week. The first few days had gone exactly the same. They woke up to Derek screaming not remembering anything and Stiles was shoved into a wall. They then explained everything that had happened to Derek and they gave him a tour of Beacon Hills, the pack grew really tired of this. Around the fourth day when Derek slammed him into the wall Stiles made the mistake of saying “why so rough so early in the morning honey?” which had lead to Derek thinking that they were dating. They had explained to Derek that he lost his memory but he remained convinced that he and Stiles were obviously meant for each other (though he didn't really say it that way) and Stiles decided to play along. What was the harm in just pretending for one day, it wasn't like Derek would remember tomorrow. That day had resulted in a lot of cuddling, way too much in Stiles’ opinion, and Stiles decided that the next morning when Derek woke up he wouldn't mention the whole you thought I was your boyfriend for a whole day and cuddled up to me which made you look super adorable but I kind of feel like a horrible person because you don't really know what you're doing thing. 

The next morning did not go according to Stiles’ plan. Yes he was shoved up against the wall but after a second Derek had quickly backed off and apologized which left Stiles stunned. Derek had never apologized to him before when he had slammed Stiles into a wall. Derek had then gone on to say he didn't mean to hurt him, he didn't understand why he even had the urge, and he swore it would never happen again because he didn't like hurting the ones that he loved. Stiles was confused that Derek openly admitted caring for him. Usually Derek woke up with no memory of the day before and yet today it seemed like he almost remembered what happened yesterday. Stiles spent the rest of the day avoiding Derek. 

The next day Stiles wasn't slammed into a wall, instead he woke up to Derek’s face right in front of his. Stiles let out an incredibly manly and dignified squeal as he jerked up and falling off of the couch.  
“Dude!” Stiles groaned. “Warn a guy!”  
Derek just scowled at him. “You're mad at me.” He stated still glowering at Stiles.  
“What?” Stiles asked.  
“You're mad at me and I don't like it when my boyfriend’s mad at me.” Derek stated.  
Stiles just looked at him for a moment. “What's the last thing you remember?” He asked.  
Derek’s face scrunched up in confusion, which was not adorable not at all, as the thought back. “I remember coming back to Beacon Hills and finding Laura dead.” Derek said. “I also remember you and Scott snooping around on my property.” Stiles was confused. Why would Derek call Stiles his boyfriend then. “I don't know how we started dating but I know we are.”  
The whole situation didn't make sense to Stiles. Everyday so far Derek hadn't remembered anything from the day before and yet now Stiles could confirm that Derek knew about the ‘dating’ thing that had gone on between them. He decided to call Deaton later today for help but right now he was still pinned up against the wall.  
“Right well I have to go now.” Stiles said while trying to awkwardly shuffle towards the door. “Scott will be here soon to explain everything.”  
Derek blocked his way. “We have to work out whatever we’re fighting about.” He said staring at Stiles.  
“We aren't fighting.” Stiles said trying to keep his heartbeat steady.  
“You're lying.” Derek said gaze still fixed on Stiles.  
“Dude.” Stiles said reaching out and patting Derek’s shoulder (something he was surprised Derek let him get away with but they were ‘dating’). “If I was mad at you would I have slept over?” He said trying to make his tone of voice light and airy.  
“If you weren't mad at me you would have slept in the bed.” Derek retorted and damn, Stiles did not have an argument to that.  
“Yeah…” He said trying to buy a little more time to think of something. Stiles decided to just dart to the door and hope that we would be able to make it out without Derek stopping him. “Gotta go!” He said quickly and ran for the door. Surprisingly Derek did let him go. Stiles made it down to his Jeep and decided to call Scott after he had put a few miles between him and Derek.

“Dude!” Stiles said as soon as Scott picked up. “Derek still thinks we’re dating.” Stiles was way too stressed for greetings.  
“What?” Scott asked.  
“Derek still thinks we’re dating. He can't remember anything from the last few years but he still remembers the fake dating thing from two days ago!” Scott was silent for a while, almost to the point where Stiles thought he had hung up. He was just about to call Scott’s name when he finally replied.  
“Have you called Deaton yet?” Scott asked.  
“No.” Stiles sighed. “I'm calling him next.”  
“Why did you call me before Deaton?” Scott said incredulously. “How did that seem like a good idea to you?!”  
“Oh I don't know!” Stiles responded matching Scott’s volume of voice. “Maybe because when I call Deaton I don't want to freak out while talking to him. I'm freaking out with you Scott but I want to be semi calm when I'm talking to Deaton!”  
“Well call Deaton now.” Scott just said and hung up. Stiles sighed taking a few more moments to calm himself and did just that.  
“Hello Stiles.” Deaton said as soon as he picked up.  
“Wait!” Stiles said. “How did you know it was me?”  
Deaton sighed on the other end. It was these kinds of reactions from Deaton that made Stiles think he man didn't like him. “I have caller I.D. Stiles.” Of course he did. “Now what do you want?”  
“Derek’s been cursed.” Stiles said getting right to the point. “He can't remember anything after meeting me and Scott in the woods just after Scott got turned.”  
“When did he get cursed?” Deaton asked.  
“Six days ago.” Stiles replied, and that's when the yelling happened.  
“SIX DAYS AGO!” Deaton yells into the phone which Stiles was quick to pull away from his ear. “HE GOT CURSED SIX DAYS AGO AND YOU JUST CALLED ME NOW!”  
“Yes?” Stiles meekly replied. “We thought it would just go away.”  
“IT'S A CURSE STILES!” Deaton yells. “WHY WOULD YOU THINK IT WOULD JUST GO AWAY! CURSES DON'T JUST GO AWAY!”  
Stiles sighed loudly into the phone. “Well how would we know that?” He sassily replied.  
“IF YOU HAD CALLED ME SIX DAYS AGO I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU!”  
“OKAY!” Stiles shouted. “I get that we should have called you six days ago but I'm calling you now because now Derek thinks that we’re dating and I don't know why! One morning I made a joke and he was convinced that we were a couple for the rest of the day.” Stiles ranted. “Only now he still believes it. This hasn't happened before. All the other days he woke up not remembering anything from the day before but now he remembers this. I don't know what to do. The witch who cast the curse is dead and we have a highly confused Derek on our hands who now seems to think that we’re dating.” Stiles finished resigned.  
There was slight grumbling from Deaton but he finally agreed to help him and told Stiles to get his ass down to the vet as fast as he could.

It took Stiles ten minutes to get to the clinic and when he did Deaton had already found something.  
“All memory curses are different.” Deaton explained while peering over the book he had open on the table. “But they usually fall under certain categories. There's only a few that let the person cursed remember certain aspects of more recent times.” Stiles just nodded hoping Deaton would get to the point quicker. “I think Derek won't be able to remember anything until he his true mate fully accepts and loves him back.” Deaton says shooting Stiles a pointed look.  
“What do you mean his true mate?” Stiles asks slightly confused. What did true mates have to do with Stiles?  
“Hasn't Derek told you yet?” Deaton asks confused.  
“Told me what?”  
“That you're his true mate.”  
Stiles just stands there for a moment his mouth hanging wide open. “There's no way I'm Derek’s true mate.” He says finally. “No way.”  
Deaton sighed, something that he did often in Stiles’ presence. “He came to me a while back Stiles.” Deaton said patiently. “You're his true mate.”

Stiles let himself sink down and sit on the floor. He was Derek’s true mate. Derek somewhere deep within himself loved Stiles and now Stiles was the only one who would be able to break the curse. Stiles would have to accept Derek, the brooding Alpha werewolf that he hadn't really thought of in any romantic way, as his true mate.

Stiles drove home deciding that Scott and the rest of the pack could deal with Derek the next morning, he was still caught up on the whole true mate thing. He had always thought that Derek hated him and now Stiles knew the truth. Derek didn't hate him he was in love with him and probably didn't know how Stiles would have reacted if he had told him, hell Stiles didn't know how he would've reacted if Derek had told him he loved him. 

That night Stiles lay awake mulling this new information over. He owed it to Derek to at least come to some conclusion before the next time they saw each other. Deciding that he couldn't fall asleep Stiles decided to make a pro and cons list. It went something like this:  
Pros-  
Derek is hot.  
He's caring  
He loves me  
I'm his true mate  
Protective  
I like him (I think… I don't know…)

Cons-  
Slightly older than me  
Dad wouldn't approve  
Scott wouldn't approve  
I don't know if I love him

Deciding that there were more pros then cons Stiles knew his answer. He wanted Derek back, not the Derek from two years ago, his Derek and he would do anything to get him back. After that revelation Stiles fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Stiles got into his Jeep and drove over to Derek’s apartment. He was shaking with nervous energy that had been consuming him since he woke up. Stiles had never felt so anxious in his life. He had called Deaton that morning to ask a few more questions about true mates. As it turned out the bond was stronger for Derek, because of his werewolf instincts, but Stiles would still feel some kind of pull. The one thing Stiles had been really worried about was finalizing the bond. He had done some research on wolves and found out that the bond usually was finalized through sex, which Stiles was most definitely not ready to have yet with Derek, but he had found almost nothing on werewolf mating. Stiles had a suspicion that the werewolf community liked to keep the subject private. According to Deaton though each pair finalized the bond differently and it didn't necessarily have to be sexual. Stiles was grateful for that.

When he arrived at Derek's loft he found the pack in complete chaos. They were running around like chickens without heads.  
“What's happening?” Stiles asked only to have every head in the room turn to look at him.  
“Stiles!” Scott finally said putting on a way too cheerful smile. “How are you man! Long time no see! We should go out for breakfast, just you and me, now. Like right now!”  
Stiles just stared at his best friend for a second. “Where is Derek?” He finally asked.  
“Who?” Scott said still smiling.  
“Derek.” Stiles said patiently. “You know the constant rainstorm in the shadows? Tall, brooding, grumpy, and your Alpha.” Stiles raised his eyebrow questingly at Scott waiting for any type of answer.  
“We lost him.” Boyd finally grunted.  
Stiles just stood there for a second in shock. “HE'S DEAD!” Stiles finally yelled lowering himself to the ground.  
“What!” Scott said surprised by Stiles’ outburst. “He was gone when we woke up.” Scott held onto Stiles’ shoulders trying to calm him down but Stiles was already almost in full panic. In his mind all he could think about was how his friends had killed the only person who had ever loved him, like really loved him.  
Stiles was still panicking when Erica stepped forward and slapped him hard across the face. “Listen batman.” She said while staring into his eyes. “Derek isn't dead he's missing and you're going to help us find him after you explain why he still thinks you two are dating.”  
The harsh pain to his face broke Stiles out of his panic attack. He spent the next half hour explaining about true mates and Deaton’s theory on the curse. It was a lot for them to take in but Stiles didn't have time to wait and see if they accepted the news. As soon as he was done answering their questions he ran out to his Jeep. He was going to find Derek if it was the last thing he did.

The first place Stiles looked was in town. Derek had been interested in the slight changes in the first few days of the curse but after an hour he gave up on that idea. He considered the old abandoned train station but then realized that was after they had all met. Stiles thought back to the first days of meeting Derek and where he had been during that time. The realization hit him and Stiles turned his car around so he was driving to the burnt down Hale house. Stiles hadn't been back to the Hale house in what seemed like years. 

Stiles pulled up to the shell of a house and jumped out of his car.  
“Derek!” He yelled as loud as his voice would let him. “Derek I know you're here!” Stiles entered the house giving the main level a quick glance over. As he was going upstairs a stair gave way and the next thing Stiles knew he was falling backwards. Stiles closed his eyes waiting for the painful impact when he felt a strong pair of arms encircle around him.  
“What are you doing here?” Derek asked gruffly.  
Stiles turned to look at him. “What do you mean what am I doing here, what are you doing here?”  
“This is where I live.” Derek replied looking into Stiles’ eyes.  
“No you don’t.” Stiles said. “You haven't lived here for a while. You live in the loft.” Derek gave him a confused look. “You live in the loft, you have a pack, and you got cursed by a witch.” Stiles tried to explain. “You lost all your memories of the past two years or so.”  
Derek seemed to accept this explanation. He let go of Stiles and sat down on the dusty floor. “So how do I get my memory back?” Derek asked.  
“It's a lot like fairy tales.” Stiles said not wanting to actually admit to Derek what had to happen.  
“Stiles.” Derek said impatiently.  
“True mates!” Stiles blurted and Derek froze in front of him.  
“Who told you about that?” Derek asked cautiously.  
“Deaton.” Stiles replied. “The curse is broken when your true mate accepts you and you accept them.” Stiles nervously said. “Now I don't know how to do that so you'll have to explain it to me.”  
Derek just kept his gaze on Stiles while he fidgeted nervously on the floor. “Normally it's sex.” Derek finally admitted.  
“Yeah well I'm not quite ready to be there in our relationship.” Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck. “Is there another way?”  
Derek seemed to think for a moment before he lunged forward and kissed Stiles. Stiles eagerly returned the display placing his hand on the back of Derek’s neck. The kiss was amazing and Stiles was consumed with the feeling of Derek’s lips against his. It seemed like hours later when they finally broke apart both breathing heavily. Stiles pulled Derek even closer to him and bared his neck, a submissive gesture that had Derek’s eyes flashing red for a moment before he lowered his face into the crook. Derek inhaled long and deep while Stiles tried to catch his breath after that amazing kiss.  
“You're mine.” Derek finally said.  
“Mmmm.” Stiles hummed agreeing. Holding Derek close Stiles knew the moment the curse broke because he tried to move away. “No.” Stiles said firmly in Derek’s ear. “You aren't running away this time. I just got you back so you aren't allowed to run away from this.” Stiles took Derek’s stillness as agreement and he smiled while burying his face in Derek’s chest.  
“You're my true mate.” Derek stated.  
“Yes.” Stiles said smiling.  
“You accept me as your true mate.”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you love me?” Derek asked vulnerability in his voice.  
Stiles pulled back in shock. “Of course I love you!” He exclaimed. “If I didn't love you I wouldn't be here!” Derek just nodded still thinking. “What is it?” Stiles asks suddenly worried. He never had considered what would happen in Derek didn't want to be Stiles' true mate, Stiles had just assumed that he did.  
“You always end up surprising me.” Derek said fondness evident in his voice. “That's all.” Stiles smiles at him. “I never know what you're going to do and I kind of find it infuriating but at the same time it's exhilarating. It's like every day I fall in love with someone new.”  
And Stiles knows they're going to be okay so he kisses Derek. He kisses Derek and he doesn't stop until the pack find them a few hours later.


End file.
